¿Señora Malfoy?
by Mila Malfoy Cullen
Summary: Señora Malfoy como paso esto
1. Señora Malfoy

-Granger…..Cásate conmigo

Pero que se creía el para hacerme tal proposición en el Ministerio… Ni hablar que hubiera pasado si alguien lo hubiera escuchado, hubieran creído que el y yo teníamos un amorío, y claro que no lo tenemos solo somos compañeros de trabajo. Porque tuvo que aceptar es puesto hubiera preferido pagarle sus sueldo a que viniera a trabajar al ministerio a mi mismo departamento. Y ahora aquí estoy en elevador sin saber si abofetearlo o besarlo y decirle que si acepto ser su esposa.

Acepto ser Hermione Malfoy.


	2. Julio

Julio

Una semana, solo una semana ha estado Malfoy compartiendo aire conmigo y estoy que lo mato, dejando los insultos de lado no hace nada aparte de ser un niño bonito. No he podido ver a Ron, Harry o Ginny, siendo que vivimos juntas. A veces quiero creer que es una prueba para ver que tan bien hago mi trabajo porque me convence la idea que nadie puede odiarme tanto bueno aparte de el nadie. Y ahora para mejorar mi día Danielle-la muy capaz secretaria de Malfoy-no me cae mal pero bueno se me hace tan injusto que solo por ser una chica guapa entre así como por magia al departamento sin saber nada.

-Hermione, el señor Malfoy la busca-

-Gracias, enseguida voy-

Que mas se puede pedir para esta vida tan perfecta no veo a mis amigos, trabajo como loca, y el niño bonito me trata como elfo. Y cuando voy a sus órdenes esta con Danielle como siempre comiéndose.

Draco POV

Ya llego Granger, y me vio con Danielle, ahí esta esa cara a cuanto me gusta hacerla enojar hasta el punto de hacerla explotar. Cuando entre al ministerio y me dijeron que tenia que trabajar con la sangresucia Granger, asumí que era lo que tenia que pagar después de todo cuando me dijeron que era su jefe cambio todo para mi que mejor que rememorar los días en Hogwarts, es mas ahora era su jefe podía hacer lo que yo quisiera. Y la chica bueno soy de mente abierta asi que salgo con las que yo quiera. Un ultimo beso a esa rubia y listo.

Danielle vete- hay esa chica tan obediente como un elfo me encanta.

-Granger, dime como estas, espero que bien por que hoy tienes que hacer el reporte semestral, ya sabes cual no- Ahí estaba otra vez la cara que tanto me gustaba provocar solo que mas roja.

-Malfoy, eso lo tienes que hacer tu es tu TRABAJO, el que seas el jefe no significa que lo tenga que hacer yo- me dijo un poco mas tranquila aunque claro que se veía la furia en sus ojos

-Bueno eras la mas lista en Hogwarts piensa cuanto tiempo llevas tu aquí y cuanto llevo yo, pero tienes razón es mi trabajo si se entrega mal y me dicen algo dire lo que paso, te pedi ayuda y tu te negaste aunque no tenias mas cosas que hacer-

-Estas de broma no, me has pasado todo lo que ha llegado y ni para repartirlo fuiste tal como llega lo pasas a mi oficina, y puedes hacer tu el reporte te paso todo lo que hemos hecho en los 6 meses y ya esta.-un poco mas solo un poco mas y va a explotar, solo por eso vengo para hacerla enojar, al fin de coraje uno no se muere o si.

-Granger, yo mando haces el reporte y ya punto lo quiero mañana, retírate.

-Mira pero que te has creido no soy la misma persona que hace 6 años ya te dije muy bien que no lo voy a hacer huron egoísta, también tengo vida sabes desde que estas aquí solo es ,trabajo trabajo, trabajo tu no sabes que es eso aunque a eso vengas, trabajar no es revolcarte con la secretaria es hacer lo que te piden imbécil, ahora que te pasa deja de reírte que eres bipolar o que eres un inmaduro que no sabe mas que ser un niño bonito no voy a hacer ese informe y si alguien me dice algo te aseguro que yo voy a decir exactamente lo que paso-

-PUUM- Ay por Merlin nunca lo voy a dejar de disfrutar verla tan enojada ni en Hogwarts lo llegue a disfrutar tanto dios y el informe claro que ya esta hecho solo que nose por que es tan irresistible hacerla estallar.

Hermione POV

Saben no entiendo que fue la cosa tan mala que hice para que el este aquí porque aquí por que a mi siento que o lo voy a acabar matando o me voy a morir de un coraje por que la gente se puede morir por coraje no ?


End file.
